Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan
by Amy Suede
Summary: Canon / ... Karena senyuman itu memang hanya miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang... / "Aku merindukanmu," / For Winterblossom Festival III / Warning: Inside / RnR please? Arigatou.


**Chousamori Aozora mempersembahkan**

"**Secuil Harapan dari Tiga Buah Kepingan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah SasuSaku semi-drabble-fanfiksi**

"**For Winterblossom Festival III"**

**Tema: Jarak, Datang dan Nafas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: Canon, miss-typo, judul yang tidak nyambung dengan isi, alur yang aneh, sudut pandang orang kedua, sedikit fluffy**

**Review, concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**Selamat membaca!**

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan Pertama: Jarak**

xxXXooXXxx

Sudah bertahun-tahun rasanya kau dan dia tidak bertemu. Sudah bertahun-tahun juga kau melupakannya. Hanya karena terpisahkan oleh jarak yang kau sendiri tidak tahu berapa –atau kau memang sengaja untuk tidak menghitungnya. Terpisahkan karena suatu misi yang harus dijalani—yang kau tak tahu apa itu.

Mungkin kata melupakan tidak cocok untukmu, karena pada kenyataannya, kau masih menyimpan secuil harapan ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, sekali lagi kau dibutakan oleh jarak, yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin melebar saja. Membutakan setiap pelosok kalbumu yang merindukan candu tatkala kau dan dia saling memadu kasih di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang redup. Mengacaukan setiap kerja jantungmu ketika kau tidak berjarak sedikitpun dengannya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum kau dan dia saling memutuskan untuk melupakan satu sama lain.

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan** **Kedua:** **Datang**

xxXXooXXxx

Tapi, setelah sekian lama kau berusaha melupakannya, tetap saja kau tak bisa melupakan bayang-bayangnya. Setiap kali kau berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, selalu saja, bayang-bayangnya merasuk pada pikiranmu. Dengan lancangnya, ia memaksa dan mengobrak-abrik isi hatimu agar kau tak berpaling darinya. Dan dengan sadisnya, ia menusuk-nusuk kalbumu dengan segenap rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. Dan akhirnya, hubunganmu selalu kandas dengan pria lain jika kau dan sosok lain tersebut berusaha untuk jauh lebih serius.

Kau menangis. Kau muak. Kau kesal. Kau marah.

Benakmu mungkin bisa melupakannya, namun hati kecilmu tidak. Hati kecilmu selalu berontak tatkala kau mencoba serius dengan sosok-sosok lain tersebut.

Namun apa daya? Kau hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tidak lebih mengharapkan kedatangan kekasihmu yang dulu. Kekasihmu yang dengan seenak hatinya meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tak peduli denganmu lagi, hingga kau hanya bisa berharap sekarang.

Kau hanya bisa berharap dan berharap agar ia mau datang lagi di kehidupanmu. Memberikan sejuta candu bagi lubuk hatimu yang terdalam dengan kasih cinta yang memabukkan. Mengacaukan setiap ujung saraf kerinduanmu ketika ia kembali di kehidupanmu.

Ya. Dia telah kembali datang di hatimu. Tidak sekadar singgah, namun kali ini ia selamanya tetap di sampingmu.

xxXXooXXxx

**Kepingan Ketiga: Nafas**

xxXXooXXxx

Kau bahagia.

Harapanmu terkabul. Kau tahu itu. Karena kau memang merasakannya.

"Sakura..."

Satu kata darinya sanggup membuat jantungmu serasa melompat dari tempatnya. Kau berbalik.

Nafasmu tertahan tatkala kau memandang wajah tampannya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Kau rasakan wajahmu perlahan-lahan memanas ketika mata hitam obsidiannya menatap intens ke dalam mata hijau jamrudmu. Menusuk langsung kalbumu. Jantungmu kembali bertalu ketika wajah itu semakin dekat dengan wajahmu, namun masih ada jarak yang memisahkan kalian.

Satu senyuman muncul di wajahmu. Matamu sedikit menyipit. Kau menyunggingkan senyuman tertulusmu untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Karena senyuman itu memang hanya miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

Senyumanmu berganti menjadi senyuman haru yang penuh kerinduan. Kristal-kristal mulai berebutan untuk menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk jamrudmu. Dan kau tidak menahannya. Kini, kristal-kristal tersebut telah menganak sungai. Kau tidak memedulikannya. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya berlari. Meraih kembali cintamu dan tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Kau mendekapnya sangat erat sembari mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sungai dari matamu semakin menderas ketika tangan kekar pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn,"

Setelahnya, kau dan dia tak lagi berbicara. Seolah kau dan dia tenggelam dengan kesunyian. Namun kesunyian tidak dapat menyembunyikan kilatan rindu saat empat mata bertemu. Sorot matamu kian melembut ketika kau menyadari pemuda di hadapanmu memandangmu dengan sorot mata penuh cinta.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berhubungan dengan pria lain selain engkau,"

Kau akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian yang hampir menelanmu selama beberapa waktu. Kau menyodorkan jari kelingking kananmu, berharap ia membalas janji kelingkingmu.

Matamu berbinar cerah saat jari kelingkingmu dan miliknya saling bertautan. Rona merah tiba-tiba menyabotase wajahmu. Kau rasakan wajahmu kembali memanas ketika dia mencium lembut dahimu yang tidak tertutupi oleh rambut merah jambumu.

"Aku janji," ucapnya mantap setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dahimu. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tapi kali ini lain. Senyumannya tulus dari dasar hatinya.

"Terima kasih,"

Dia tidak membalas ucapan terima kasihmu. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasakan bibirmu menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah. Rona merah kembali berebutan muncul di wajahmu setelah kau menyadari bahwa bibirmu dan bibirnya kembali bersatu. Menimbulkan suatu hempasan gelombang kasih sayang yang menerpa sudut-sudut hati nuranimu, hingga membuatmu menahan nafasmu karena candumu telah terobati.

"Jadilah nyonya Uchiha, dan kita bangun hidup baru bersama Uchiha-Uchiha kecil,"

Pemuda di hadapanmu menyematkan cincin di jari manismu tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu. Kau kembali menangis penuh haru di dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Ya, Sasuke-kun. Selamanya,"

"Aishiteru."

Kau dan dia kembali menyatukan nafas. Bulan dan bintang-bintang menjadi saksi bisu atas pengikatan janji suci kalian. Penantianmu selama ini berbuah manis, dan kaulah pemakan buah tersebut. Bersama dengannya, kau akan habiskan setiap tarikan nafasmu dengan belahan jiwamu yang telah kembali dari misi mulianya. Hingga maut memisahkan kalian.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

Sekarang. Dan selamanya.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

**Mari Berbacot Ria: **Ne, saya jelaskan dulu settingnya. Bersetting canon. Ceritanya, Sasuke menjalani misi selama beberapa tahun di desa lain. Time line-nya setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Jadi, anggap saja Sasuke menjalani misi 2-3 tahun. Nah, sebelum si Sasu menjalani misi, SasuSaku sudah menjalin ikatan pacaran, tapi si Sasu menyuruh si Saku mencari pria lain, karena Sasu tidak yakin (sebenarnya pura-pura gak yakin) kalau dia pasti akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Menguji kesetian si Saku (walau tidak usah diuji pun, sudah terlihat kalau Saku itu wanita setia). Got it? (walau canonnya gak kelihatan sama sekaleee, gomen).

Well, arigatou sudah membaca! Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar-besar-besaaaaarnya atas cerita saya yang benar-benar GJ dan abal banget, karena sebenarnya mau dibikin drabble lepas multichapter. Eh, gataunya drabble tapi sambung-menyambung begini, hehe.

Sasuke OOC tidak? Saya sudah berusaha sekuat-kuatnya-kayak-gajah agar Saskey nggak OOC. Kalau nggak, bilang lewat review ya, tapi kalau iya, juga bilang lewat review yak? (lho?)

Last but not least, review please?

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
